


Spiders

by Captain_Cerberus



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Spider Bruh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cerberus/pseuds/Captain_Cerberus
Summary: Violet had never liked bugs. They had always been something she hated. But spiders? Spiders were a whole nother story.





	Spiders

Violet pushed back the shower curtain, slowly stepping into the burning hot water. It had been a long day; between the endless meetings and worthless conference calls, she hadn't done anything that she actually wanted to do, much less cared about. Her skin turned red, tingling at the touch of the hot water, her head falling back and releasing a sigh. It was nice. She nor Clementine had to work the next day, and had no plans other than sitting in bed or on their sofa, watching as many classic movies as they could before falling asleep into a bowl of ice cream.

A small smile dashed over her features, her eyes opening as she grabbed the shampoo. She was going to spend the next 24 hours with Clementine; No work, no interruptions, just the two of them and their TV. Not with her friend, not with her roommate, her girlfriend. The two had been dating for several months now, but it had been obvious that they liked each other beforehand (at least, to everyone else). They were happy. For the first time in her life, Violet didn't mind the tasks she once couldn't stand. Now, those things were just more time she got to spend with her favorite brunette. Going to the store wasn't just ‘going to the store’. Now, it was pushing Clementine around on the shopping cart as she dramatically sang the classic,’my heart will go on’ in her reenactment of Titanic. A goofy smile spread over her face, causing her to look down at the tub, her mind gushing with love filled thoughts. 

She squirt some of the shampoo into her hand, before setting the bottle down and working it through her hair. She wouldn't lie, she would much prefer Clementine to be doing that part, as she had done so many times before. The way her fingers inched through her hair and massaged her scalp, sorting through whatever tangles had managed to work their way in during her hectic, boring job; the thought made her release a small sigh, shivers running down her spine. Violet loved her. There was no doubt in her mind that she did, and it was something she accepted with open arms. Clementine, most likely, loved her too; she seemed like it at least. The thought alone almost made her tear up. She loved her, probably way too much, but she couldn't help it. Every small thing the brunette did only made her fall harder, whether it was making breakfast or being pushed around on a shopping cart, and Violet loved every bit of it. The blonde rinsed off her hands, glancing over her slender knuckles, before reaching for the body wash. As soon as she had, her eyes widened in horror, panic and fear surging through her veins. She gulped, backing up as much as she could, eying the small black creature. Her lip quivered, eyes searching for a solution, before settling on the best idea. “C-Clem! I need you!”

The brunette, however, was sat on their couch, eating an apple as she scrolled through her social media feed, waiting for the blonde. At Violets call, she smiled softly, glancing up towards the door. “Aww, Vi! I need you too!” She called back, the smile taking over her features. Violet could be so cute sometimes, she just made her melt. 

The blonde’s eyes widened; yes, she did need Clementine, but that wasn't what she had meant. “I-I mean! Come here!” She yelled again, stuttering as her worst nightmare briefly crawled towards her before stopping. 

Clementine raised an eyebrow, continuing to scroll through her feed. “I already showered, Vi! I mean, maybe tomorrow we can, but…” She trailed off. Don't get her wrong; she loved showering with her, but she had already showered and her limbs were weak from a weeks worth of work. She could barely muster up enough energy to wash her hair the first time, let alone do it again.

Violet glared at the tile. Yes, she absolutely loved Clementine, with every fiber of her being, but sometimes she was a little out there. “God damn it, JUST COME HERE!” She yelled, not breaking eye contact with the creature. Moments later, the brunette knocked on the door light before coming in. “Why do you need me? Is everything ok-” “-Kill it.” “Wh-” “-kILL IT PLEASE!” Violet interrupted. Clementine gave her a funky look from the other side of the curtain. What the hell was she talking about? “Uhh, Vi-” “-Its right there! Please, please get it Clem, please?” She begged, moving her arm to point at it. Clementine slowly walked over, drawing back the curtain curtain and staring down at where Violet had pointed her finger.

“....A spider…? Really…?” She snickered, receiving a slap on the head. “Ow-!” “-Do not laugh at me. Kill it before it kills me.” Violet glared. Clementine snorted, bending down. “Hey there little guy! Listen, I hate to ask you, but can you come with me for a little bit? I'm afraid my girlfriend only likes it when I watch her shower- Ow! Quit hitting me or I'm putting it on you.” “You wouldn't dare. Stop bullying me or I wouldn't have to hit you.” “Bullying? Cmon, Vi, you know I wouldn't do that~.” “Do I? Do I really?” Clementine raised an eyebrow, smirking at the girl before shaking her head with a snicker as she picked up the spider to carry it outside. 

“Nice shampoo mohawk-” “-sHUT UP!”


End file.
